


Ami Mizuno and the Exam Battle Romance!

by Shanejayell



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: As the war to be best in Exams rages, Ami discovers love. Maybe.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Notes: This is one of my earliest fanfictions, and bluntly is kinda rough around the edges. However, I'm posting it unchanged....

Ami Mizuno and the Exam Battle Romance!

One

Ami sighed softly, looking out the classroom window pensively as the blue sky. She had already completed all the work that the teacher was currently discussing with the class anyway, and she found something else was much more interesting to consider.

The blue haired young woman had adapted to her life as Ami along with her duties as Sailor Mercury, or at least she thought that she had. Despite having a lifestyle where describing it as 'weird' was an grand understatement along the lines of saying that the Tokyo Tower was just tall, she had found things falling into a predictable pattern.

The Senshi would wait for a villain to rise up against them, battle it's various emissaries, and then wait for it to execute it's master plan. Around the same time Ami would meet a nice young man and begin to quietly pine over him. The villain would execute his plan and they, alone or sometimes with the four Outers assistance, would defeat them.

And usually the young man would have moved on to another girl by then...

But what was happening to her now, it was quite different, somehow. The two of them had seemingly by chance fallen into step together in the school hallway outside one of Ami's many practice exams. The other girl was a redheaded young woman with an engaging smile, and something about her just drew Ami to her.

"Hi," the woman had introduced herself cheerfully, "my name's Sam."

Ami blinked up at her in real surprise. At these practice exams people were usually all business, completely focused on what they were doing, this was one of the few times a fellow student had actually talked to her.

Stammering slightly Ami had managed to reply, "Hello, I'm Ami."

"It's nice to meet you, Ami," Sam had smiled down at her gently. As they headed for their seats she had added, "Good luck."

"You, too," Ami answered her softly. She focused on her test, but once she finished it she found herself stealing glances at the redheaded girl who was writing away.

"Turn in your tests," the monitor finally demanded loudly, and they all filed up to hand in their exams at the desk.

Ami looked around her and felt a sudden pang of disappointment. In the crush of people, Sam had slipped away entirely unnoticed. She pushed past the remaining students as she rushed out into the hall to try and find the friendly red-haired girl, but she was gone.

The results were posted only a day later, and Ami gaped in astonishment at the scores. Right underneath Mercury with a score matching her own was the name Sam, also from Tokyo. 'Was it her? Was she the one to match my score?' she thought in surprise.

"This Mercury matched my score?" a clearly surprised feminine voice from right beside Ami echoed her thoughts almost exactly.

Ami turned to meet the surprisingly blue eyes of Sam herself. "You," she said to her softly, blinking in surprise as she tried to be certain it wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"Hi," Sam smiled slightly, "Ami, right? From the practice exam?"

"It's nice to see you again," Ami smiled up at her even as she found her own thoughts racing. 'She matched me. The only one to do that before was Mercurious..."

"I suppose you wouldn't know who this Mercury is, would you?" Sam pointed to the name on the test results with a smile.

"Why do you want to know?" Ami asked her, feeling a bit nervous.

Sam gave her a cocky smile, "So I can go congratulate him, of course." She paused a moment before quietly adding, "And I haven't met anyone who matched my scores before. I guess I just want to meet him, see what he's like."

Not giving herself too much time to think about what she was doing Ami bowed to her slightly and said, "I'm Mercury."

Sam blinked one or twice then she put her hand behind her head in the classic gesture of acute embarrassment, "I've really put my foot in it, haven't I?" She laughed softly, "Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed Mercury was male."

"It's all right," Ami smiled, "it's a male name, sort of."

"How did you choose that name for yourself?" Sam asked her as they both walked away from the notice-board together. Classes had let out quite a while ago, and the halls were pretty much empty other than the two of them.

"Mercury was the Roman god of information," Ami shrugged slightly, "and that's something I've always treasured." Silently she thought, 'Not to mention that my other identity is Sailor Mercury.'

"Makes sense," Sam nodded. She chuckled softly, "I noticed that quite a few people do those tests using pen-names. Why is that?"

"Ask me that again next week," Ami smiled up her wryly, "after all the students come running to you to ask for tutoring."

Sam blinked in surprise, then she started to laugh. Ami felt something warm inside her at the sound of Sam's laughter, an odd sensation. It was like she wanted to say or do something else amusing, just so that she could hear that sound again.

Ami looked down at her watch and her eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry!" she looked up apologetically at Sam, "I promised to help tutor my friends, and I'm really late!"

"Go on," Sam smiled. As Ami left she called out, "I'll see you tomorrow."

When Ami came back to school the next morning, she found herself running up the front walk, past the blooming trees and up to the buildings as quickly as she possibly could. She looked all around for Sam but saw no sign of her in the students nearby her, in the hallways she walked or by the notice board. Fighting back her fierce disappointment she went over to her locker and pulled the door open, only to freeze. A love letter. She absolutely hated those. With a soft sigh, she carefully pulled it out in preparation to toss it in the trash, only to see the name neatly written on it.

"To Mercury," it said in finely written script. Ami opened up the envelope hesitantly, then unfolding the letter tucked inside, "I didn't get the chance to congratulate you when we met last night. For that, as well as to make up for putting my foot in my mouth, would you care to join me for lunch?" Underneath, it was neatly signed, "Sam."

"What's that?" Usagi asked her curiously, having come up behind Ami almost silently.

Ami's first instinct was to try and hide it away from her blonde haired best friend, but she knew that would be a very bad idea. Getting Usagi curious about it would simply mean that she'd chase it down doggedly.

"A letter from a friend," Ami said with a slight smile.

"Boyfriend?" Usagi inquired, her eyes lighting up eagerly.

"No, I met her through my test exams," Ami explained patiently, a little surprised at Usagi's reaction. 'I guess it has been awhile since I dated,' she admitted to herself, 'but surely not that long.'

"Oh, OK," Usagi smiled cheerfully.

As lunch finally rolled around Ami felt hesitant, unsure quite what to do. She could easily go join Usagi, Makoto and the others like she always did. She knew that would be the safest thing for her to do. But Sam...

"Hi, I hope I'm not to late," Sam appeared at her side to say with a smile.

"No, it's fine," Ami mustered up her courage to say.

"Did you bring a bento along with you?" Sam asked, holding up her own lunch box. At Ami's nod she smiled, "I know a quiet place we can talk. All right?"

"Sure," Ami smiled.

They ate lunch there under the trees that day on a lush carpet of green grass, and almost every other day as well. In the evenings they met for the all the different practice exams, giving each other encouragement as they took test after test after test. Study strategies were the only things they talked about at first, then they began to talk about their lives outside of their schoolwork. Friends, family, and finally their relationships.

Ami, hesitantly, had admitted to Sam about her long series of entirely unsuccessful crushes on various unattainable young men. Sam had sat there quietly for a few moments, listening to her talk in that attentive way that she had.

"I tend to crush on unattainables too," Sam had quietly admitted. "My teacher, a few old friends and lately," she looked over at Ami and smiled weakly, "a new friend."

It took Ami a moment, but she managed to add it all up pretty quickly. "You mean.. me?" she asked Sam softly, looking up at the taller girl nervously.

Sam smiled gently as she nodded, "Yeah." They got up from their seats and stood there silently for a few moments, then Sam had turned away to quietly say, "We've got that exam tomorrow night. I'll see you there?"

"Yes," Ami answered firmly.

'And I still don't know what to do about this,' Ami thought as the sounds of the class leaving brought her back to the here and now. She could always go talk to Haruka and Michiru about it, she mused, but she wasn't sure if she could even manage to ask the questions that were running through her head. And even if she did ask, would their answers help her?

The time for the exam came around, and Ami met Sam in the hallway outside the classroom. The taller redhead looked a bit nervous, and Ami found herself reaching out to take her hand. Ami squeezed it gently, and Sam gave her a sunny smile.

They finished off the exam in record time, just like they always did. Once all the tests were collected they left the classroom, waiting until the others were gone. They stood together in the hallway for a few moments, both too nervous to speak.

Finally, Sam spoke up, "You know, we've aced the last five of there tests."

"That's true," Ami nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"I was thinking," Sam looked away from her shyly, "that we should go out to dinner together, to celebrate it."

Ami looked up at her, and was struck with a sudden realization. She could easily say no to her, and go back to her nice, safe, and quite predictable world. A villain would rise up, a cute boy would probably come along, and her life would return to it's pattern.

Or...

"I'd love to go out to dinner with you," Ami said with a smile.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ami Mizuno and the Exam Battle Romance!

Two

"You know, I think there's something odd going on with Ami," Usagi murmured, even as the slim blonde tried to balance a pencil on her upper lip. There was a childlike innocence about Usagi that made her even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

Rei, however, had long ago developed some immunity to Usagi's innocent charm. Well, mostly immune. A bit. "Oh come on," she loudly scoffed, "just because she's going to a few more practice exams doesn't mean there's something wrong."

Usagi pouted, clearly unconvinced.

The senshi gathered at Rei's family shrine to study, as well as have semi-official meetings. In reality, they were usually fun gossip sessions and general gab-fests, but at least they studied some, too. Ami was a harsh task master there, but under her guidence they had all managed to pull up their worst grades. Even Usagi, a minor miracle in itself.

But recently, Ami hadn't been sticking around very long to talk with them after the study sessions were over. Explaining that she was taking a new series of practice exams Ami would collect her books and then leave, a glow of happiness in her cheeks. They hadn't wanted to ask her about it, but it did seem that something was going on.

"Usagi might just have a point there," Makoto admitted to them reluctantly, "I mean, we do all remember what happened with Mercurious, right?" The amazonian brown haired young woman actually smiled to herself slightly as she remembered the tizzy that Ami had gotten herself into while competing against him.

"You think Ami's got herself another rival?" Minako smirked, "Maybe this time he'll be really handsome and sweep her off her feet." The beauty was kidding of course, but only a little. Ami really was still a loner outside of the senshi, and the blonde soldier of love was determined to see that Ami was matched up eventually.

"And there was that love letter Ami got," Usagi remembered.

All three girl's were suddenly right on top of Usagi, "What?!"

Usagi blinked up at them with her suddenly large innocent blue eyes as she said, "Ami got a letter a few days ago from somebody."

"Who?" Rei demanded.

"What did it say?" Minako interrogated.

"I didn't get the chance to read it," Usagi popped one of Makoto's cookies in her mouth and chewed happily, "Ami took it away too fast." She brightened up as she added, "It was from somebody named Sam, though. That I saw."

"Sam?" Makoto frowned.

"That it," Minako jumped to her feet excitedly, "Ami isn't going to more of those practice exams! She's dating this Sam!"

"There's no way," Rei said weakly, but there was an odd look on her face.

"Ami's got a boyfriend!" Usagi jumped up happily.

"I was ready to give her the shirt of my butt to help her get a date," Minako cheered, "but Ami actually managed it herself!"

"Back," Artemis opened one eye to give Minako a look, "not butt. Back."

"Whatever," Minako shrugged.

Artemis sighed, closing his eye once more as he and Luna continued their catnap.

"Let's not marry them just yet," Rei said firmly, "I mean, we don't even know if she and Sam are really dating yet."

Usagi and Minako exchanged a knowing look, then Minako softly said, "Then I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

"Oh, no," Makoto groaned, knowing what was coming.

"Oh, yes," Usagi beamed, "I mean, we have to make sure Ami is all right. We don't want this Sam taking advantage of her or something."

Rei raised an eyebrow at that as she asked, "Can you actually see anyone taking advantage of Ami Mizuno?"

Completely ignoring that question Minako smiled, "We'll just have to check this Sam out, make sure he's the right man for Ami."

"We're not going to be able to talk them out of this, are we?" Makoto asked Rei with a sigh as Minako and Usagi planned excitedly in the background.

"Probably not," Rei admitted, "I think our best bet is to tag along with them and try to keep the damage under control."

Makoto sighed, "Right."

"Tomorrow," Minako pointed her hand up to the sky, "operation: Make sure that Sam is right for Ami, will commence!"

"We're doomed," Rei sighed, and Makoto nodded glumly.

It was at lunch hour the next day that the plan actually commenced. Minako crouched down in the bushes, Rei kneeling by her side as they watched the couple sitting beneath the trees. The taller redhead was gentlemanly, pouring Ami her tea from a thermos, her gaze gentle on her. The two talked and laughed happily, quite unlike any behavior they had seen from Ami they had seen before. There was only one little problem.

Sam was clearly a girl.

She was a bit boyish, it was true. Sam's red hair was short, her stance and posture were more that of a boy's than a girl's, but that was all. The girl's school uniform revealed athletic but feminine legs, and the curves of breasts could be seen.

"Well, I guess that settles that," Rei whispered to Minako as they tried to stay out of sight, "Ami can't be dating Sam if she's a girl."

Minako watched the two of them, an odd expression on her beautiful face as she said, "Maybe not." When Rei gave her an odd look she nodded towards them then instructed her, "Just watch them for a minute."

Ami leaned forward as she talked, and their hands gently rested together, fingers intertwining. Rei and Minako couldn't hear what was being said, but the expresion on Sam's face was telling. She intended to gaze at Ami as long as she would allow it.

"Wow," Rei murmured.

"Yeah," Minako nodded, "but what do we do now?"

That evening, they all waited until Ami was gone to see Sam before talking about it. There was a certain amount of guilt about talking about Ami behind her back, but they wanted to get their thoughts clear on what was going on.

"So this Sam's in love with Ami?" Usagi repeated the information. She sighed softly, a dreamy look appearing on her face, "That's so romantic."

"Maybe," Rei quietly agreed with her, "but it's also going to be big trouble for the two of them, once the news gets out."

"Then we'll be there to back her up," Makoto said firmly. Her tone drew a thoughtful gaze from Minako, and she blushed slightly.

Minako had always wondered if there had been something between the tall, strong senshi and Ami, but had ultimately decided that there wasn't. But Makoto's tone made her wonder. She shook herself, "She seems pretty happy with Sam, though."

"Then I'm happy for her," Usagi said.

Rei smiled slightly. Usagi could always bring things down to their simplest form. Personally she was as bit... shaken, by Ami's new romance. It wasn't that she was opposed to it, but it brought up certain questions she really didn't want to deal with, about herself.

"So am I," Rei agreed firmly.

Minako grinned, "So when Ami does tell us about her and Sam dating, remember to act all surprised, all right?"

Rei rolled her eyes, and Makoto chuckled softly.

Standing outside Ami Mizuno smiled to herself as she turned away from the closed door. 'Guess I can get my books tomorrow night.' She wanted to laugh as she hurried down the shrine steps, 'I should have known they'd react like that.'

Sam looked up as Ami reached where she was standing, the boyish redhead looking at her curiously as she asked, "Where's your books?"

Ami chuckled softly as she took Sam's arm, "You've got to hear about this."

Author's Notes:

Part One was inspired by the story, 'Ami's First Love' from the Sailor Moon SuperS manga #2. I thought that it was interesting that Ami didn't seem to mind that the rival she was obsessing over might have been either male or female. I also wanted to address the predictability of Ami and the other scouts lives, at least in some ways. I know the ending is a bit inconclusive, but I sort of wanted it that way. The situation with Sam is entirely new to Ami, and quite unpredictable.

The Part Two came about from bits of commentary from several readers. Quite wisely they pointed out that the scouts would notice that something was going on, and probably look into it. I'm hoping that I got the different senshi in character, more or less.


End file.
